1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens actuators, and particularly, to a voice coil motor type lens actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable focal length lenses are widely used in optical systems. Optical systems incorporating such lenses can, for example, provide focused images of objects at varying distances without adjusting the distance between the lens and the image plane. Variable focal length lenses can also be used in optical systems that provide varying magnification without change of lenses.
Generally, the optical system usually includes an actuator, such as a step motor, to drive the lenses. However, the step motor is relatively large in volume. Use of the step motor requires a significant amount of space for movement of the lenses, which makes the optical system bulky.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens actuator adapted for driving the lenses with more compact structure and less mechanical movement.